Siempre en el mismo lugar
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: Arthur sentía como si una parte de él le perteneciera enteramente a esa mujer. Siempre regresaba a ponerle orden a su mundo cuando estaba de cabeza. Quizá por eso siempre la extrañaba.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes hermosos llenos de brillitos cósmicos me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor, Hidekaz Himaruya.

 ** _Canción sugerida: Carrie-_** **Europe**

* * *

Arthur llevó la taza de té humeante a sus labios de nuevo sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía frente a sí, ignorando por completo el baile de las hojas del árbol del patio, así como la pequeña hoja amarillenta que había caído sobre su pierna izquierda. Sus ojos verdes se paseaban de una línea a otra con devoción y devorando cada letra que componía una palabra.

El sonido de una hoja pasando lo hizo volver la vista hacia arriba. Frente a él, la silla estaba vacía.

Había sido él mismo quien inmerso en su mundo había dejado de prestar atención a los versos del libro y comenzó a imaginar la delgada figura de una mujer sentada frente a sí, con los finos párpados cerrados al degustar el líquido ámbar y su libro favorito entre las piernas, con la delicada mueca en sus labios al no comprender una palabra.

Al inglés siempre le había encantado ese pequeño gesto: su nariz se contraía ligeramente y sus labios se fruncían casi invisiblemente, pero Arthur había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando su rostro como para no percibir cualquier cambio por más pequeño que fuera. Arthur había aprendido a distinguir hasta cuando le salía un nuevo grupo de pecas.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, dedicándose únicamente a beber el té ya casi frío, admirando el arrebol formado en el cielo. Realmente la extrañaba. Y él había sido un tonto por no haberla buscado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Era posible que ella estuviese en ese momento paseando del brazo del Geertjan por su ciudad favorita.

Su teléfono sonó y lo levantó con cuidado de la mesa.

El número en la pantalla parecía provenir de una cabina de teléfono público dado que no se encontraba registrado.

—¿Sí? —contestó. Al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió, sólo un suspiro ahogado, como si alguien estuviera llorando. Arthur pudo reconocer que se trataba de una mujer joven, de voz suave y melodiosa. Y de pronto la línea se cortó.

—Conejo —la voz de Llewellyn detrás lo hizo girar sin dejar de observar el teléfono en su mano, como si la persona siguiera en la línea—. Es hora de irnos.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Inglaterra se puso de pie y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, pasando a lado del galés tratando de despertar de aquella situación, como si estuviese en ese lugar y al mismo tiempo estuviera en otro.

—Arthur —esta vez, la voz del mayor lo devolvió a la realidad con repentina violencia. Frunció las cejas con brusquedad cuando su hermano le dio _esa_ mirada.

Gales tenía esa clase de poder que le hacía saber cuando algo andaba mal. Y eso molestaba al inglés, porque justo en ese momento, Llewellyn sabía que su cabeza estaba saturada de la mujer ibérica, con su largo cabello castaño y la sonrisa encantadora y despreocupada que portaba siempre sobre sus labios sabor a mar.

A Llewellyn no se le podía esconder nada, porque aun cuando no lo pretendiera, era capaz de hacer que la gente le dijera todo, sólo bastaba una mirada a sus tranquilos ojos azul celeste- grisáceo y todos sentían la necesidad de decirle hasta los más oscuros pecados y secretos.

El galés asintió con delicadeza a la par que tomaba entre sus pálidas manos la taza de té que el menor había utilizado hacía unos minutos, dejándola sobre la bandeja de plata.

—No te preocupes, Arthur. Todo estará bien.

Y por algún momento, Arthur creyó que todo esa noche estaría bien cuando la entonación de su voz parecía dirigida más hacia otra cosas que a la fiesta en sí.

* * *

Arthur se detuvo en la luz roja y esperó con notable aburrimiento mientras observaba a la gente pasar en el cruce de peatones. Chicas altas y bajas, rubias y morenas, lacias y rizadas. Todas y cada una de ellas era diferente y de alguna forma las conocía a todas ellas. Sabía de los lugares que visitaban, las cosas que les gustaban y lo que querían para su futuro. Todas ellas formaban parte de él y quizá hasta había dormido con alguna de ellas y justo en ese momento no podía recordarlas a todas. Tampoco es como si le importara recordarlas, porque quizá se había acostado con sus abuelas o tatarabuelas, aunque eso sonara demasiado extraño.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonó mientras la luz cambiaba a verde y él arrancaba.

—¿Sí? —contestó. Al otro lado le habló una mujer—. ¿Qué tal, Maggie?... Por supuesto, estoy en camino, no tardaré en llegar.

Inglaterra continuó su camino y pasados casi siete minutos abrió la puerta de del salón en el que la fiesta —Arthur no sabía cuál era el motivo de la fiesta— se llevaba a cabo y donde se encontraban los mandatarios de los países de las diferentes organizaciones mundiales en conjunto con los representantes de dichos territorios. Una una mujer de unos treinta años le recibió con una sonrisa y con los ojos señaló que dentro ya le esperaban.

—¿Estoy presentable, Margarette?

—Está muy presentable, señor. Sólo eche su cabello hacia atrás y estará mejor —dijo la joven acomodando el moño en el cuello del inglés.

Arthur hizo lo que la mujer le sugirió y se miró al espejo de la pared detrás de él. En verdad lucía muchísimo más presentable si se peinaba hacia atrás. Pero el problema era que su cabello no siempre le obedecía para quedarse en su sitio, como sería ese día pasados treinta minutos.

Inglaterra abrió la segunda puerta y la música inundó sus oídos así como la gran cantidad de personas que se regodeaban ahí haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos en distintos temas. Las mujeres vestían distintos vestidos largos y joyería de todos colores, los hombres iban en traje y alguno que otro vestido de frac. Él simplemente había optado por un traje sencillo y ajustado a su figura lo suficiente como para verse elegante.

Arthur se acercó a Francia, con un vestido color verde vino deslizándose por su delgada figura y el cabello recogido en el famoso moño francés. Llevaba joyería en oro bastante delicada, como si hiciera juego con su cuerpo y su presencia misma. Inglaterra no iba a negar que la mujer se veía preciosa, con sus ojos abultados por su sonrisa, la cual de vez en cuando iba a parar al cristal de la copa que sostenía exquisitamente con su mano.

Andréanne le sonrío cuando Arthur la invitó a bailar.

—¿A qué debo tu invitación, _mon chérie_? —preguntó ella siguiendo con presteza los pies del inglés.

—Sólo quise invitarte a bailar. Eres la única mujer con la que realmente podría bailar.

—Oh, cielo, eso es una mentira —sus labios, tan rojos como la cereza, se estiraron en una sonrisa penosa y dulce. Después, se inclinó al oído de Arthur—. Escuché que Suzana está por aquí. Quizá puedas ir a verla.

Arthur se hizo hacia atrás mientras la rubia sonreía con total inocencia. El inglés volvió a juntar sus cuerpos y se aseguró de estar lo bastante cerca del oído de la europea.

—Al parecer no te has enterado que Suzana y yo ya no estamos juntos.

—Claro que lo sé, nada de cuestiones del amor pasa desapercibido de mis ojos, _mon amour_ —dijo la francesa con una risita—. Y es justo por eso que te aconsejo que vayas con ella. Pero si no quieres ir…

Andréanne giró cuando Arthur le incitó a hacerlo con su mano y después volvió a la misma posición, encarando sus rostros y mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Yo te recomiendo entonces que vayas por un café —terminó ella depositando un casto beso sobre los labios de Arthur.

* * *

El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las 19.47h.

Arthur había dejado el coche aparcado en el mismo lugar de la fiesta porque simplemente necesitaba salir a caminar, a despejar la mente un rato y a dejarse besar por el viento nocturno de verano y que poco a poco comenzaban a refrescar de su maravillosa ciudad, que cada día le sorprendía más, con las personas de diversos lugares o tribus, ataviados con distintos atuendos, con cabezas rapadas de los lados y pelo en punta, o tan elegantes como quien va a una cena de trabajo o cena especial.

Pero había un lugar que Arthur amaba visitar así se tratara de ir engalanado de traje o ir enfundado en vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas.

La cafetería _Candid Café_ era su lugar favorito para estar consigo mismo. Un buen libro o reportes del trabajo y una buena taza de té, hacían de Arthur un hombre nuevo, relajado y feliz de la vida que llevaba; pero sobre todo, amaba los recuerdos que habían nacido ahí. Algunos fríos y acompañados de sol, otros felices y acompañados de la más torrencial lluvia.

Abrió la puerta y el olor a café lo recibió con alegría, así como algunas miradas curiosas de algunos de los clientes del lugar y la sonrisa coqueta de la chica castaña que le atendía cada jueves por la mañana llevándole dos tostadas con mantequilla y fresas de regalo antes de que él decidiera entre beber té o caer en la tentación del café.

Con la mirada buscó su lugar favorito, en el rincón y alejado del bullicio que las primeras mesas tendían a hacer sin buscarlo. Estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ellas pero tan cerca de la ventana como para dejarse llevar cuando las gotas de lluvias comenzaban a resbalar por el cristal.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada por una mujer de espalda a él. Su cabello iba recogido en una trenza francesa, con algunos mechones fuera de su lugar. La espalda estaba descubierta, únicamente adornada por un lazo y un par de listones que cruzaban su espalda.

Un mesero se acercó a mujer y le preguntó algo, por lo que ella removió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que el chico sonriera y rellenara la taza con lo que parecía ser café.

—Disculpa, Joyce —habló Arthur acercándose a la barra y dirigiéndose a la chica castaña—. ¿Sabes quién es la mujer de ahí?

—No lo sabemos —respondió ella mirándola—. Pero parece que está en tu lugar favorito.

—Supongo que ¿gracias? —dijo Inglaterra arqueando una ceja.

—Supongo que, ¿de nada? —contestó Joyce con una sonrisa.

Arthur se encaminó hacia la mesa detrás de la chica, no era su favorita pero podría decirse que era similar a lo que él quería.

De pronto una señal como de alarma se encendió en su cerebro y en todos sus sentidos. Parecía como si dentro de él se hubieran encendido millones de fuegos artificiales que habrían dejado al 4 de Julio de Alfred como una bombilla a punto de extinguir su luz por siempre.

Su nariz captó un olor que Arthur creyó olvidar hacía unos cuantos años. El olor de la brisa proveniente del mar y las uvas con las que se fabrican los deliciosos vinos de Oporto.

El rubio se giró con rapidez cuando la puerta se abrió, con la esperanza de que fuera la dueña de aquél embriagante aroma la que hubiere atravesado el umbral hacia la cafetería. Pero no era ella, sólo una pareja de novios más.

Entonces regresó su mirada hacia el frente y descubrió a la mujer dando un sorbo a su taza blanca.

Y para Arthur fue como un milagro porque él reconocería las manos de la ibérica donde quiera que fuera.

Su mano derecha estaba siempre decorada con un pequeño anillo de oro y con apenas tres rubíes pequeños incrustados.

Trató de caminar pero sus pies parecían haberse convertido en parte del suelo del lugar. Sentía la respiración pesada y un gran nudo en la garganta que le estaba pasando factura a sus ojos.

—Suzana —pronunció en susurro y la puerta detrás se abrió recibiendo a más clientes.

La mujer se puso de pie y tomó el bolso delante de ella poniéndose de pie.

Arthur sintió que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento cuando la viera pasar frente a él, con sus ojos del color del mar incrustados en los suyos y con sus cejas enarcadas de la sorpresa.

La mujer se giró y Arthur se dio cuenta de que no era ella. La joven que había pasado a su lado tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello aún más oscuro que el de su adorada Suzana. Sus manos no tenían ni las pecas ni u rostro el diminuto lunar que tenía debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Se aproximó a la mesa y se sentó mientras el mesero le llevaba una taza y la llenaba con café. Sacó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Andreánne:

 _"No trates de ocultar nada hoy, Arthur. La noche es generosa y joven."_

—¿Arthur? —la voz provino de detrás de él. Impetuosa, segura y con acento extranjero.

El recuerdo de la voz de antes le extrajo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento y se obligó a sí mismo a girar y darse de cuenta de que estaba alucinando toda aquella ifigura de la portuguesa con el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

Sus ojos divisaron entonces el color aguamarina de los diamantes que la ibérica tenía por ojos, tan centelleantes que trastornarían a todo aquel que no podía tenerlos. Debajo del diamante derecho tenía un lunar pequeño que sus pestañas se esforzaban en esconder sin éxito alguno.

Iba enfundada en un vestido azul naval con escote en "v" anclado a sus hombros y ceñido a la cintura, dejando que la falda cayera como una cascada por su cuerpo. El cabello recogido en un moño francés como el de Andréanne y con un delgado collar de oro con un zafiro pequeño colgando de él.

—¿Suzana?

—Sí, Arthur.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la portuguesa que se movía con cuidado hacia donde él estaba, con las largas piernas escondidas detrás del vestido azul, ondeando a cada paso que daba.

—Suzana —dijo de nuevo una vez que ella se sentó frente a él.

Sus labios color _nude_ formaban una media luna tan tranquila que por un segundo se olvidó de todo; de sus hermanos, de sus deberes, de las incesantes y diminutas voces dentro de su cabeza que le recordaban el día de su partida. En ese momento, sólo existían él y ella.

Una pequeña mano envolvió la derecha suya y como por acto automático llevó sus ojos a sus dedos entrelazados. Suzana no tenía un anillo en la mano derecha y tampoco estaba hecho de oro y rubíes; estaba hecho de plata y con un zafiro pequeño en el centro, tan brillante como cuando se lo entregó, siendo obligado a una alianza con Portugal.

¿Quién pensaría que Arthur, aquél chiquillo de ojos rebeldes podría haber sido capaz de entregar un anillo de _boda_ a la mujer que había recién conocido? Ella sonrió al descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Después de casi media hora de dos tazas de café y un silencio, Suzana se acomodó los mechones que salían de su cabello, reduciendo a cenizas la sonrisa que había tenido hacía varios minutos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Portugal de pronto, sacando a Arthur de sus divagaciones.

—Bien, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo —respondió él haciendo una seña al camarero para que rellenaran por tercera vez su taza—. ¿Qué tal has estado tú?

—Bien, muy bien —dijo ella con exageración. Arthur le dedicó una mirada incrédula y ella soltó un suspiro que parecía doloroso—. Es sólo que… Bueno…

—Te he extrañado —dijo él de pronto. Andréanne tenía razón. Esa noche no podía ocultar nada.

Besaría las manos a esa mujer cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Suzana alzó la vista y se encontró con la porcelana de la base de la taza de Arthur cubriendo parte de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban girados a la ventana y sus cejas fruncidas hacia el puente de su nariz. Ella sabía que no mentía, porque cuando lo hacía, miraba a la gente a los ojos, como si un tornillo hiciera falta en su cabeza.

La portuguesa suspiró.

—Yo también, Arthur. Mucho.

Los ojos verdes del inglés se encontraron con los aguamarina de la castaña. Estaban enrojecidos, como si estuviese haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar el llanto.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella con una risa irónica—Uno no puede cambiar lo que se ha dictado desde hace años. No por más que nos esforcemos.

—Lo sé —respondió Arthur tomando las manos de Suzana entre las suyas—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Nada, sólo Geertjan dándose cuenta de que no sentía lo mismo que yo por él. Emma siempre estuvo primero —Suzana sonrió—. Pero no los culpo, ella es un amor de persona y él lleva mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Arthur tragó saliva con disimulada pena.

—Al final, justo cuando me deshacía entre lágrimas me di cuenta de que no lloraba por él, ni por los momentos que tuvimos —siguió—. Lloraba por ti, por todos los años que estuvimos juntos y que mandé al diablo en…

—Está bien, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó él. Suzana sonrió con la mirada baja—. Yo lo hice cientos de veces y jamás me dejaste de querer. Siempre esperabas en el pórtico con una taza de café y cuando me veías caminar por el camino de rocas, simplemente abrías tus brazos a mí.

Portugal escondió su rostro hacia un lado.

—Cuando me dijeron que tenía que acompañar a mis jefes a la fiesta, hice todo lo posible por enfermar, pero nada funcionó —esta vez, ella rio divertida—, así que aquí estoy.

Arthur se acercó a ella tanto como la mesa se lo permitió, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la fina piel de la ibérica, tersa y suave como el mármol. Encontró encantadoras las pecas que surcaban sus manos y las diminutas cicatrices hechas por tantos años en el mar y trabajo duro.

—A mí me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de un buen café? No gracias.

Hubo otro silencio. La cafetería quedó casi vacía, con sólo cuatro personas en el lugar. Suzana se removió en su asiento, como si estuviera incómoda y después frotó sus manos contra sus brazos, pasando luego el dorso de su mano derecha debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Inglaterra se movió hasta quedar a lado de Portugal, deslizando su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros, pegándola a un costado de sí y depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza, embriagándose con el aroma a mar y uvas que ella desprendía y que ningún perfume sería suficientemente fuerte como para ocultarlo.

Portugal, por su parte, disfrutó del contacto, respirando las rosas y el té negro que se habían impregnado sobre el traje del inglés. Supo que había pasado tiempo en el jardín bebiendo té, y también supo que libro había leído. Suzana suspiró con nostalgia.

Ambos se mentirían a sí mismos si no aceptaran que durante doce meses enteros no se extrañaron en mil formas. No extrañaron las sonrisas del otro, el acento extranjero, el conteo de lunares, los deliciosos silencios a la hora del té, las charlas y risas en medio de la noche; los días de tormentas y los paseos a pie por los lugares más recónditos de sus países, así como el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Arthur sentía como si una parte de él le perteneciera enteramente a esa mujer. Siempre lograba llegar a su vida cuando su mente la invocaba, como si regresara a ponerle orden a su mundo cuando estaba de cabeza. Quizá por eso siempre la extrañaba, porque le brindaba una paz que no era capaz de obtener con nadie y con nada.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? —dijo Arthur de pronto, entrelazando sus manos derechas.

—Hemos creado muchos recuerdos en este lugar, pero sobre todo, sé que el único café que te gusta probar es el de aquí.

—¿Andréanne te lo dijo?

—No, Arthur —respondió ella con dulzura—. Sólo dijo que te habías retirado de la fiesta. Yo sé que siempre estás en el mismo lugar.

—Siempre en el mismo lugar —dijo Inglaterra siguiendo el mismo tono de su voz.

* * *

Arthur terminó de apagar las luces de la planta alta. El viento colándose por las ventanas y ventanales ondeaba las cortinas en un relajante vaivén, como si fantasmas se pasearan por todo el lugar y la luz de la luna alumbrara sus pasos. Inglaterra observó una vez más por el ventanal que tenía vista hacia el gran patio trasero de su casa, muy cerca de la naturaleza y se estuvo de pie sintiendo las traviesas caricias del viento en su rostro. Se giró sobre sí mismo y dirigió sus pisadas hacia la puerta de lado, satisfecho con la vista que acababa de tener y procurando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Se detuvo al pie cama y sonrió con ternura hacia la mujer que descansaba con la espalda hacia él. Su espalda surcada de cicatrices, pecas y lunares sobre la piel que a Arthur le pareció siempre una mezcla de café con mucha leche. Incluso a veces, si lo imaginaba, mientras daba besos sobre la piel, encontraba un ligero rastro de sabor a café.

Ella escondía su cabeza entre su brazo, acurrucando su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues despierta?

—Sí, estaba esperándote.

Su voz sonaba suave, sin ninguna clase de reproche o regaño, incluso sonaba como si hubiese estado esperando mucho tiempo por pronunciar las palabras que habían escapado de sus bonitos labios rosados. Y gracias a eso, Arthur podía adivinar que estaba quedándose dormida, pero jamás admitiría eso, mucho menos cuando había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Suzana se giró y Arthur descubrió los centelleantes ojos aguamarina adornados con una sonrisa amplia a la vez que su pequeña mano palpaba la cama, apremiándole a entrar.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Apagando las luces —dijo él metiéndose en la cama y dejando que la castaña se acomodara como a ella más le gustaba: Siempre ponía una pierna encima de él, justo en la suave curva de su cintura y ponía su brazo debajo del suyo, como si quisiera treparse al rubio—. Veo que aún conservas esa costumbre tuya, querida.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo ella sonriendo y con los ojos brillando aún más que las estrellas. Arthur se convenció a sí mismo que las mismas se habrían puesto celosas de los bellos diamantes de la portuguesa—. Eres el único con el que puedo dormir así.

—¿Se supone que me haga sentir mejor?

—Sí, sí debería —respondió ella riendo.

Arthur descansó una mano sobre su muslo mientras trazaba descuidadas figuras sobre la piel, pasando luego a su c cadera, admirando la marca de nacimiento en forma de su país que resaltaba en medio de la piel. Suzana dio un respingo al sentir las frías yemas de Arthur recorriendo su cuerpo con calma, deleitándose con cada roce de su tez.

Un haz de luz de luna se escabulló por las cortinas e iluminaron el rostro de la portuguesa, transparentando sus ojos, tan claros como el cristal y como el agua.

—Oh, Suzana —pronunció Arthur al observar sus ojos aguamarina centelleando—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.

—No, Arthur —dijo ella en un susurro—. Quién no tiene ni la menor idea eres tú. Pensé que no sobreviviría un día más. Vivir extrañando tu recuerdo, imaginarte en cada rincón de mi casa, cuidando de mis flores… No es lo mismo. Incluso ellas comenzaron a morir.

Arthur pudo jurar que su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no pudo evitar abrazar a la ibérica con tanta fuerza, como si sintiera que toda ella no era más que una simple ilusión creada por su cerebro, burlándose de él y de su penosa existencia al no tenerla cerca. Besó su cabeza e inspiró el olor marino que ella desprendía, embriagándose una vez más con su fragancia.

—No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor

—No voy a dejarte si tú no lo haces primero. —dijo ella en un pequeño susurro. Arthur supo que estaba llorando.

Suzana se alejó de Arthur para verlo mejor. Sus ojos cristalinos revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos y el color carmín de sus preciosas mejillas contrastando con el verde absorbido por sus ojos.

—Nunca más en la vida, mi adorada Suzana.

Arthur se acercó a los labios de la portuguesa y sintió la presión sobre su boca, experimentando más de mil sensaciones al mismo tiempo, dejando que todo su sistema se volviera loco por un segundo o por cada momento que pasara besando los labios dulces de su mujer. Porque sí, era suya, en más de cien formas, porque ella misma se lo había dicho tiempo atrás y porque Arthur sabía que con nadie que no fuera ella, su corazón, sus sentimientos y todo él, estarían a salvo.

Esta vez y mientras disfrutaba de los labios de la ibérica, pensó en agradecer a Francia por aquel acto desinteresado, por haber guiado a Suzana al mismo lugar de siempre.

* * *

Holi :'D Sólo quería hacer esto cuando escuché la canción de _Carrie_ de Europe 3. Y pues nada :B


End file.
